Starting to Learn
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Sirius is tasked with bringing Harry Potter to the Dark Lord, but Potter and Lupin give chase. In the end, Sirius just isn't sure which way to turn. High T for language and other warnings (in a/n). Wolfstar. DeathEater!Sirius, Soulmate!AU


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. Prompts are below! :)**

**Word Count: 4747**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

**Thanks to Kim and Grace for beta'ing!**

**WARNINGS: Lots of strong language, intended murder of a child, kidnapping**

**This is dedicated to my lovely little sister, who accidentally inspired this.**

**Enjoy!**

The night sky was a deep, desolate blue above Sirius, reflecting his mood. It was so late that the park he'd Apparated to was abandoned and silent, giving off the sense of foreboding.

Sirius shivered and clutched the crying boy more tightly to his chest. This wasn't fair, he knew. Little Harry Potter hadn't asked to be the hero he was destined to be, just like Sirius hadn't asked to be born into such a dark family.

He wished, not for the first time, that it had been someone else who'd been tasked with bringing the boy to the Dark Lord.

Alas, life was cruel.

"Hey," Sirius whispered, lifting the boy slightly so he could see into those green eyes. He quickly tugged off his skull mask, afraid it was scaring the baby. "Hey, mate, it's okay. I'm not going to—" The reassuring words died on his lips. He was hurting the baby; indirectly, but still hurting him. Sirius swallowed.

"Dada?" Harry whimpered. Tears were stuck on those little red cheeks, and green eyes looked heartbrokenly up at the Death Eater.

Sirius cursed his soft heart. "He's not here, mate. He's not here." _And he won't be, not ever again._

It wouldn't be so hard if the kid was a brat. But the baby, aside from screaming for his parents, really hadn't done anything wrong. That made it so much more different than the others Sirius had killed. _They_ had all been adults, had chosen which side to fight on. Harry here was an innocent, ignorant to the war he was destined to play such a crucial part in.

But Regulus' welfare was at stake. If Sirius failed to deliver the child, his little brother would pay the price.

And if there was one thing he'd learned in life, it was that family trumps everything. No matter what black mark would mar Sirius' heart because of his actions, he couldn't put the life of a stranger over Regulus'. And besides that, this was the only way he and his brother could get what they wanted.

"Mama?"

Sirius let out a sigh. "Sorry mate, but no."

Harry's lower lip trembled as he twisted in Sirius' arms, searching desperately for parents who weren't there. His chubby fists were waving around as his arms flailed, almost hitting Sirius in the nose. And then he was screaming again, and Sirius began bouncing him gently in a way he hoped was soothing.

"There, there, mate," he murmured. "Listen, I thought you might want to play?" He gestured to the park. "We can swing, or go down the slide…"

Harry looked at him tearfully. "Pay?"

"Yes, play!" Sirius nodded enthusiastically and set the little boy down, leading him to the empty park. "It will be fun, come on."

It didn't make up for anything, Sirius knew, but he wanted to give the kid one last night of fun before… before the morning came. Because when the sun rose for the new day, Harry Potter wouldn't get to see it.

His stomach churned.

As the hours passed by, Harry seemed to be enjoying himself, at least. He toddled around on his little legs, running as fast as they could carry him. A large grin was plastered on his face as he sailed down the slide.

Sirius watched, sorrow and guilt filling every pore of his body. What sort of future were they robbing the boy of? How much was he missing out on?

Would he have been a Quidditch player like Sirius remembered his father being, or a scholar, more like his mother? Would his temper be explosive? Would he one day discover the cure for dragon pox? Which subjects would he have excelled at, and which ones would he have failed? Which house would he have been sorted into? Who would he have chosen as friends?

Whose husband or father would he one day be?

Sirius was taking so much away from him. He was eliminating entire _generations_ of people. But the Dark Lord always got what he wanted, one way or another.

"Dada!"

Sirius was ripped from his musing by the sound of Harry's excited cry. Without thinking, he raced towards the boy and scooped him up in his arms, ignoring Harry's squirming. Wand out, he scanned the area.

"If you don't put my son down this _instant_, Black, you will regret having ever been born."

Ah, there Potter was. And by the looks of it, he'd brought a friend, too. Charming.

"Mate, we both know you can't hurt me while I'm holding the boy," he called at the two silhouettes approaching. "Drop the act already."

James Potter stepped into the moonlight, and if Sirius claimed not to be scared shitless at the sight, he'd be lying. There was nothing more terrifying than a parent trying to get their child back, and the former Gryffindor was proof of it.

The other figure stepped into the light, and Sirius recognized him only because of the scars that shone silver in the moonlight. Lupin.

"Let go of my nephew now, Black," the man growled, "or I promise you, it won't end well."

Sirius sneered at them, but even though this was very, very bad for him, he was fucking proud that these men were risking everything for the kid. He was a good little thing—he deserved to have a family that cared about him so deeply.

"I'll admit that I'm impressed you found me," he said casually. "Considering how easy it was to get past your wards, I didn't think you'd have the skill to track me down."

Potter's hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't play with us, you fucking prince of darkness. Those wards are the best of the best, and though you got past them once, you won't be able to do so again."

Sirius snorted. "Prince of darkness? Fuck that. I'm king." A drizzle of rain was beginning to fall from the sky, and Sirius subtly shifted his cloak so Harry was out of the worst of it. The poor thing looked too shocked to cry; he was scared out of his mind. Sirius hated himself for it. "Your security was shit, Potter—"

"Let's stop cursing in front of the baby," Lupin cut in icily, taking a step forward. "And those wards were strong—they were linked to _my _magic. I want to know how you got past them."

Sirius thought back to the lax security. He'd been very suspicious when he'd been able to waltz right through the door after disabling some simple charms around the garden gate. He'd wondered if someone had forgotten to renew the defenses, or if they had come down when Pettigrew spilled the secret of the cottage's location.

He waved his wand in a lazy gesture and replaced his confusion with fake confidence. "Pettigrew's betrayal must have ripped the place of the worst of the defenses, I'm sure. All I had to do was disable some rudimentary charms. Though I do appreciate your high opinion of me. Does wonders for a man's ego, that does."

Potter and Lupin shared a look. After a beat, Lupin spoke. "Don't lie to us, Black. We know about Pettigrew, and made the necessary changes. I want to know how you got past them."

Sirius hid his surprise. "What does it matter, Lupin? You won't need to use those wards again."

Potter took a few steps forward, and Sirius' wand rose in warning. "Yes, we will! If Voldemort is still terrified of my son, I imagine he won't give up after this failed attempt."

Sirius hissed in warning. "Don't say his name. Names have power."

Potter's hazel eyes were blistering with a hatred Sirius wouldn't have ever thought him capable of. "Does it looked like I bloody care? Give my son, and tell us how you got past those wards. If you do that, we'll let you go."

Sirius snorted. "Mate, you're not the one with the upper hand." He eyed the other two carefully as they took yet another step closer. "Any closer than that and it's over, gentlemen."

Potter's hand twitched in the direction of his son, whose quiet sniffling only Sirius could hear. He felt a pang—those morals buried deep within him were screaming to be heard. The baby was trembling. Harry was trembling because of him.

Lupin's amber eyes burned fiercely in the darkness. "Listen, Black. Give us Harry, and we'll leave. But touch _one_ _hair_ on his head, and you will regret it."

Sirius huffed with agitation. This certainly wasn't making his job any easier; he needed to find a way to escape, but he knew the other two men from school—Lupin wasn't hot-headed enough to forget to put anti-Apparition charms around the area. He had to find a way to figure out how far they extended.

Maybe reason was his best bet. "Potter, Lupin… You want the kid back, I know. But he's been _marked_. You can't escape the Dark Lord. It will be easier this way."

"_Easier?!_ That's my _son!_" Potter screamed out, which set Harry off—the little boy began bawling and struggling furiously against Sirius' grip.

Then Potter was shouting and surging forwards, Lupin was looking like he was about to commit a murder, and Sirius couldn't think of anything to do but place his wand tip against the boy's neck.

Immediately, the two men froze. Sirius grit his teeth—this wasn't how he wanted to play this game, but they weren't leaving him with much choice.

"You'd do anything for the kid," he whispered, "I get it. But I'd do anything for my brother, and your kid is jeopardizing him."

Potter was so still, Sirius would have thought him dead if he hadn't known any better. He looked at the kid like it was his whole world at stake. In a way, Sirius supposed it was.

Lupin's voice was surprisingly steady. "You could go to prison."

Sirius shrugged. "I could also die, but you know, needs must."

"Stop it," Potter rasped out suddenly. "Just stop it. That's my son you're holding—_this is not a joke._"

Sirius' face hardened. "I've fought in the war too, Potter. I've been on the front lines, too. You're not the only one who's lost someone." Sirius shifted the trembling child in his arms. "He's the price we have to pay."

"I can find you again." Lupin's voice was strangely confident, cutting across whatever Potter had been about to say. "I can predict where you'll be, what you'll do… you can't escape me."

Sirius raised a brow. "You didn't see this coming."

"I wasn't looking then," he said softly.

Sirius didn't doubt that Lupin could see the future, or glimpses of it—he'd always had a knack for divination in school. But if Lupin had a good enough grasp on the subject to tune in specifically to Sirius' actions, that was worrisome. Still, it wouldn't matter; he would be too late.

Sirius sighed. "Potter, Lupin… you both know that you can't stop me. _Stupefy!_"

The jet of scarlet light flew out of his wand so suddenly, Potter barely dove out of the way in time. Lupin whipped his wand out, but Sirius was already running as fast as he could to the edge of the park. Spells were shot his way, but he wasn't concerned; they wouldn't risk using anything dangerous enough to hurt Harry. Sirius shot spells over his shoulder and focused on the magic around him, waiting until he was out of the anti-Apparition wards they'd created—

There. Sirius spun on his heel. The last thing he saw before he vanished was Potter's face, milk white in the moonlight and utterly devastated. It quenched the little triumph he felt at his success.

* * *

Harry wouldn't stop crying.

And "Dada" became a chant that Sirius quickly grew tired of listening to.

"Come on, kid," he begged. "I know this house is awful, but don't you want to enjoy your last few hours?"

It was stupid to think the child could actually understand him, but Sirius spoke to him anyway. "What do you want? A snack? Kid, I need some direction here. I don't want to deliver you just yet."

The former Slytherin sighed when Harry responded by wailing louder. At a loss, Sirius poured a splash of water into a cup and stuck a straw in it, hoping that Harry would be able to drink from that.

Harry drank messily, but he was thirsty enough to pause in his crying. Once the cup was empty, Harry's green eyes began to droop closed. Sirius hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. Eventually he just settled the boy on his lap and let him sleep against him.

Sirius sighed again. There were mere hours until sunrise; the kid didn't have much time. But if he only had a few hours to live… he might be catching up on sleep, too.

Sirius dragged a hand through his hair and looked around. They were in one of the Blacks' many properties, and it was just as cold and forbidding as Grimmauld Place. He knew from experience that the sepia chairs around the kitchen table were even _more_ uncomfortable than they looked, that all the artwork was original and not to be touched, that everything there was not child-friendly…

And yet, this was where the kid needed to stay.

Sirius closed his eyes as a wave of guilt washed over him. Harry could have been tucked in his own bed right now, put to sleep by parents who loved him. Instead, he was on Sirius' lap, passed out from sheer exhaustion and trauma.

Sometimes Sirius wondered who, exactly, he'd become.

He thought of Potter and Lupin, so fearlessly coming out to rescue the child. They were good soldiers. They were a good family. But they didn't understand the bigger picture, which had led to their downfall.

Then Sirius thought of Regulus. He'd been breaking his back to protect his brother—it was clear how far he was willing to go—but he was never returned the favor. All the blame he'd taken for the younger boy, all the pain he'd suffered through—and for what? If Sirius did this… Regulus needed to understand the horror of it. But would he?

No. That wasn't the question. The question was, could Sirius give up this boy?

Deep down, he knew what the answer was.

The door opened, and Sirius' breath froze in his lungs. The house was Unplottable—Potter and Lupin couldn't have found him, could they?

"Sirius? What the hell—why is he here?"

Regulus. Sirius swallowed.

"Hey," he whispered, trying not to wake up the child. "Regulus… I think we need to talk about where we're going to go from here." He took a deep breath and looked Regulus in the eye. "How dedicated are you to… him?"

Regulus, eyes fixed on Harry, slowly sat in the armchair across from his brother. For the first time, Sirius noticed Kreacher behind him. He stiffened.

"Actually," Regulus murmured, "I wanted to talk to you about that, too."

He told Sirius about a locket and an elf, and Sirius knew what they had to do.

* * *

"Remus, I don't see a house."

Remus closed his eyes. This was a highly stressful situation and his patience was growing thin, but he tried not to snap at James, who was undoubtedly feeling worse. "Prongs, I know what I saw in that vision, and I know what I see right in front of me."

James ran his hands through his hair with agitation. "How come I can't see it?"

"I don't know," Remus admitted. "But I promise you we'll get him back."

James' hands were shaking. "I'll kill them for taking him," he whispered. "Merlin, Remus, I don't think I've ever hated someone so much."

Remus put a hand on his friend's shoulder, pushing aside his own heartache. "I'm going in. And I _will_ get him back."

"Merlin. Be careful, Moony."

"I will."

James handed him the Invisibility Cloak; Remus noticed how pale his friend was. James looked over at him, his hazel eyes tormented. "Bring him back."

Remus nodded before heading towards the property. He kept his wand out, waiting to feel the presence of magical wards. When he reached the front door without incident, aside from disabling a few basic charms, his unease grew tenfold. This was exactly what Black had described when he went to get Harry.

But it didn't make any sense for Black to hide somewhere with such shoddy security, and Remus _knew_ his own wards around the Potters' cottage had been sound—so what had happened? Why couldn't James see the house if Remus could?

There was only one possibility he could think of, and his stomach knotted at the thought of it.

If… if he and Black were soulmates—

The door opened suddenly, and Remus stumbled back in surprise. His heart was in his mouth as he stared at the very man he'd been thinking about moments ago. Black seemed to look straight through him, though—belatedly, Remus remembered the Invisibility Cloak.

"Regulus," Black said over his shoulder, "Potter's out there."

"What?" A man a bit younger than Remus himself stepped into view. "How could he be?"

"Lupin must have divined the location of the house—"

"No, he shouldn't have been able to," Regulus Black insisted, his grey eyes—lighter than Sirius'—narrowed. "There are too many charms on the house. It's impossible, unless—"

Regulus fell silent. He reached out a hand and, before Remus could react, pulled the Cloak from his shoulders.

"—unless he can get past all your defenses," Regulus finished in a whisper.

Remus knew Regulus had come to the same conclusion he had. He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on it; he needed to get Harry. Taking advantage of Sirius' shock, he lunged towards the boy.

But Black was too quick. He stumbled backward and turned his body away, causing Harry to jerk awake. Regulus stepped in and grabbed Remus' arm, and everyone seemed to freeze.

Remus swallowed. He was so close to Harry. _So close_.

The little boy broke the silence. "Un'a Mooey?"

"That's right, Harry," he said softly. He wanted to reach out and grab the baby whose arms were extended towards him, but he wasn't as impulsive as James was; he knew that could potentially harm Harry. "I'm here." He turned to the Black brothers, balling his fists. When he spoke, his voice shook with rage. "Give him to me now. I _don't care_ what sort of punishments you'll have to face, I _don't care_ what sort of world you think you'll achieve by hurting him, but he is my _nephew_ and you're both fools if you think I won't fight for him."

The brothers looked at each other. "Funny you should show up, Lupin," Sirius began, "because we were on our way to offer you a deal. The kid and everything we know, in exchange for the Order's protection."

Remus actually reeled back as far as he was able to in Regulus' grip. "What?"

Regulus' voice was much more controlled than his brother's. "There are a lot of things we would do for the world we wish to see, Lupin. But there are some lines that should never be crossed."

A strangled laugh escaped Remus; this was absurd. "I'm supposed to believe you? After you endangered my godson? You're both mad."

Sirius' expression darkened. "Then keep us in a holding cell until morning. By then, I'll have failed the Dark Lord" —here he visibly swallowed— "and we'll see who's bluffing."

Remus shook his head. "For all I know, that would be leading the Potters to slaughter—"

"Here, then." Sirius thrust Harry towards Remus, who ripped his arm from Regulus to hold the boy to his chest. "Take the kid. He hasn't been harmed, see? Bit shaken up, maybe, but I haven't hurt him." His voice softened, and Remus thought he detected a trace of shame in those grey eyes. "I _couldn't_ hurt him."

Remus, was overwhelmed with the instinct to _run_, but for some reason, he couldn't force himself. Something was telling him to stay where he was, and the force was revealed to him a moment later.

Regulus reached out and pushed up Remus' sleeve, revealing the soulmark that he always kept so carefully hidden. Remus was about to wrench his arm away and run, but the look on Sirius' face stopped him. Slowly, the Death Eater pushed up his own sleeve, revealing a black crescent moon beside two stars—identical to Remus' own.

Remus closed his eyes. "Shit."

* * *

The waiting was killing James slowly from the inside.

He wasn't even sure what he was feeling. This went beyond terror, beyond rage… his child was in a house he couldn't see, surrounded by people who wanted to kill him.

Now, James had done terrible things in his life. He'd terrorized classmates, acted unashamedly arrogant, and talked down to too many people. They weren't fond memories.

So maybe he didn't deserve complete happiness. Maybe he deserved hardship. But he wanted to teach his son through his own mistakes—he didn't want him to grow up like he had. Now, he might never get the chance to try to be the father Harry deserved.

James closed his eyes, the night air frigid against his skin. He wanted his baby back. He pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes as the tears started forming.

"_Dada!_"

James' head snapped up, and he was moving before he even realized it. "_Harry!_"

Remus was grinning as he handed the child over to his father. James held his son close, kissing his forehead and murmuring _I love yous_ over and over again. It took a moment for him to realize he was sobbing; his emotions were overwhelming, but he didn't care. His baby was back.

_Merlin_, he'd been scared.

"Prongs?"

James lifted his eyes, but he didn't remove his face from Harry's neck. "Yeah?"

Remus' face was tense. "We have a couple of rogue Death Eaters to deal with."

James' gaze whipped over to where Remus gestured. The Black brothers stood there, watching him and Harry with something almost akin to fascination. The elder Black cleared his throat. "Ex-Death Eaters, thanks. We are risking quite a lot, you know."

James' eyes narrowed. If Remus had made the decision to trust them, then fine—he trusted Remus' judgement. But that didn't mean he trusted them himself. "Forgive me if I don't give a damn about your safety," he growled.

Black had the decency to look ashamed. "Right. Er… I'm sorry about that, Potter. Truly, I am."

James looked at him, disgusted. "I can't _forgive_ something like this. You're a _bloody lunatic_—"

Regulus stepped forward. "He's also your friend's soulmate," he interrupted cooly, "so I would be careful what you say."

James sucked in a breath and whirled around to face Remus, who gave him an almost imperceptible nod. James ground his teeth together, thinking hard.

Remus reached out and put a scarred hand on Harry's back. "He always comes first." His eyes were on Sirius.

The Death Eater, to his credit, nodded in understanding.

Harry let out a little sniffle, and James decided that he could dwell on this tomorrow. He needed to get his boy to bed.

"Remus, take these two to Dumbledore. I'm going to put Harry to bed and fill Lily in."

Remus nodded. His wand was in his hand, and he looked completely drained. James knew from experience, though, that exhaustion wouldn't stop Remus from defending himself against a threat.

He cast his friend one last look before Apparating away.

* * *

A week after Halloween, Sirius was still marvelling over the fact that he and Regulus were still alive.

The Order had kept their promise; in exchange for information, they offered the Black brothers protection. Lupin—Remus—himself had put up the wards, and only Sirius could walk through them unscathed. It drove Regulus mad.

Remus. He puzzled Sirius. There was so much about him that was a mystery… but Sirius couldn't deny that that was exactly what attracted him to the Order member in the first place. He didn't stop by the cottage given to the brothers often, so Sirius didn't get much of a chance to speak with him. But really, that was to be expected.

Sirius still felt sick when he thought about what he'd almost done.

When James Potter first visited, Sirius asked after Harry and once more expressed his apologies. Potter looked like he hadn't known whether or not to believe the sincerity of his words. Sirius couldn't blame him, but he hoped that one day, Potter would realize he spoke the truth.

It was the reason behind Potter's visit that was surprising.

"Listen, Black," he growled, "I don't know what game you're playing, but if you even _think_ of hurting Remus—"

"What?" Sirius had laughed in disbelief. "He's my soulmate, Potter. I'm not going to hurt him."

James didn't look convinced. Sirius sighed to himself. He was going to have to put some effort into this, he realized.

"Soulmates," he said to James, "stand for everything I never had. When you rescued your son, you hugged him, you were crying—do you know how strange that seemed to us? Our parents would have just been trying to protect their reputation."

Something flashed through James' eyes, and some of the hostility left his face. Sirius took it as a good sign and continued.

"I don't want to mess up the one shot I have at that." Sirius cleared his throat. "Don't worry about him."

Slowly, James nodded. He turned to leave, but paused in the doorway. "Hey. If someone asks…"

Sirius grinned weakly. "I didn't see you."

James offered him a small smile. He visited weekly after that.

Then finally, one month, Remus came.

Regulus invited him in. Remus obliged and stood awkwardly by the door, looking uncomfortable and lost. Sirius suddenly remembered that it was his job to fix that.

"Er. Tea?" he blurted out.

Remus' amber eyes locked onto his. Slowly, he nodded. Regulus jumped up to make it, shooting his brother a look that clearly said, _don't mess this up._

Which was how Remus and Sirius found themselves sitting beside each other on the sofa.

After a moment of silence, Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about Harry, you know. I wanted to protect my brother… and myself. But I—in the end I couldn't do it."

"I know," Remus said softly. "James told me. He…" Remus drew in a deep breath. "He also told me why you… want this soulmate thing."

Sirius' heart plummeted. This didn't sound promising.

"I don't know if I can give that to you… or if you want it from me. And there's still all that mess with Harry—which I can't just forgive you for, he's my godson and you nearly killed him! And—"

"Wait." Sirius held up a hand. "Is that first part about the werewolf thing? Because… I don't care about that, Lu—Remus."

He'd startled Remus. "How did you—"

Sirius tilted his head to the side. "Regulus guessed. Is he right?"

A shaky nod was sent his way.

Sirius bit his lip. "Okay," he said quietly. "That's okay."

"A bit open-minded for a Death Eater, aren't you?" Remus said, his voice trembling.

"Yeah. That's why I was never really a good one," he answered simply. When Remus didn't respond, he pressed on. "I don't mind the lycanthropy."

"But _I _mind that you kidnapped my godson," Remus murmured. "He—he's my whole world."

"I'm not proud of it," Sirius hurriedly assured him. "It's… it's the shittiest thing I've done in my life, which is saying something. I can't fix it. But I—I want to try to… move on from that. Be better."

Remus' face softened. "I think I can give you that chance." He turned away suddenly, avoiding Sirius' eyes. "But until you've proven that you can change—"

"There isn't going to be an 'us'," Sirius finished. "I know.

He'd done it all for Regulus in the first place, and any faith he had in his parents' morals shattered when he was asked to retrieve Harry. Hopefully he could turn it all around.

Remus hummed in confirmation. Regulus had never returned with the tea, and both men knew he wouldn't, so Remus got to his feet.

"Goodbye, Sirius," he whispered.

"Wait." Sirius stood, too. "Will you come back?"

Remus hesitated, and Sirius feared all his honesty had been for naught. But then Remus turned everything upside down again.

"Yes. I can do that."

Sirius smiled.

**A/N:**

**Writing Club: **

**Assorted Appreciation: 3. Alice Cullen — Write about someone who has visions of the future**

**Disney Challenge: Themes 1. Friendship — Write about a friendship born from something bad**

**Trope of the Month: Trope: 3. (setting) park**

**Book Club: Sally Jackson — (color) blue, (trait) protective, (dialogue) "Don't say his name. Names have power."**

**Showtime: 16. Michael in the Bathroom — (word) replaced**

**Sophie's Shelf: 19. Tarly — First in battle.**

**Liza's Loves: 7. I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe and I'm wondering - Ghost of You**

**Angel's Arcade: (au) dark, (word) innocent, (color) silver**

**Lo's Lowdown: 2. (plot) someone saving themselves**

**Bex's Basement: 9. Percival Dumbledore — Write about someone looking for revenge after their child is mistreated or attacked**

**Film Festival: 4. (plot) duelling**

**Seasonal Challenges: **

**Days of the Year: 26 June — Write about struggling to forgive someone**

**Summer: 8. (word) blistering**

**Colors: 3. Milk White**

**Birthstones: 5. Bloodstones — "If someone asks…" / "I never saw you."**

**Flowers: 6. Sunflower — (scenario) running in the park**

**Fire: 1. (word) burn**

**Mix It Up: Character: Sirius Black; Prompt: Soulmate!au**

**Gryffindor: Characters 3. Sirius Black; Trait: 1. Courage; Other: 1. (color) scarlet**

**Summer Astrology: 8. Sept. 9 — (character) Sirius Black**

**Fortnightly Challenge: **

**Skate or Die: (color) sepia**

**MUA: Splash, drizzle, quench**

**Paint by Numbers: "Prince of darkness? Fuck that. I'm king."**

**Gym: "You could go to prison." / "I could also die, but you know, needs must."**

**Scavenger Hunt: 98. Write a slash/femslash fic**

**365 Words: 10. Welfare**

**Insane House Challenge: 702. (writing style) third person**

**Northern Funfair: Sponge Throwing: Liza: (pairing) RemusSirius**

**Eastern Funfair: Wedding Chapel: Shocker: 1. RemusSirius**

**Southern Funfair: Hook a Pygmy Puff: Ernest: (action) crying**


End file.
